


Soft Touches at the End of the World

by Carpet_Church



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Drama, F/M, Humor, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Realistic, Ryuji/Ann if you squint, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpet_Church/pseuds/Carpet_Church
Summary: Recently Promoted Detective, Niijima Makoto is thrust into an ongoing case of a gentleman thief only known as Joker. Eager to show off the prowess that got her top marks in her academy, she will stop at nothing to bring this "Joker" to justice, but will she be ready to deal with the backlash of the dark world that festers under Japan?





	1. Cards in Box

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm very pleased to be publishing my first piece anywhere ever. As such, I look forward to any feedback for ways that'll improve my writing voice.
> 
> This is an AU of Persona 5 where Joker is the only thief. The other characters either assist Joker or his civilian disguise, Akira. Most of the confidants and some of the additional background characters will be present but not all. :(
> 
> As this is a realistic AU, there is no Metaverse or Personas, there is however, a very strange black cat!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

to GO eAst is

to jourNey to the lanD

of the Rising sUN.

 

It was getting hard to breathe. His lungs felt like they were on fire. The panting was getting harder and harder to suppress, but he knew he had to keep quiet or else his pursuers would find him.

He didn't remember when he started running; he was honestly finding it hard to remember moments when he wasn't running. He shook that train of thought away. Not like it he was going to go far with it anyway; he needs one hundred and ten percent of his brain power focusing on not getting caught, arrested, and "disappearing". 

His breath hitched. 

Taking a brief respite in one of Shibuya's many alleys, he tried to catch his breath. Slipping into alleys was always the easy part; it was infinitely harder getting out.

After a short time collecting himself, he peeked out of his shelter. 

Coast is clear. 

He takes one step outside of the alley. 

A tight hand grabs onto his right shoulder. With a yelp, he freezes immediately and sticks his hands in the air. The hand pulls him back into the alley and turns him around.

He squeezes his eyes shut and braces, ready to be thrown onto the ground and handcuffed.

"Hey, relax man. I'm not gonna arrest you. Pinkie-Promise." The voice in the dark said. 

Relaxing, he opens his eyes. 

Straining to see the source of the voice in the darkness of the alley, his attention is brought to a pair of gloves, red as blood. Barely illuminated by the lights on the main street, he's able to make out the face of a young man. Although on closer inspection, something's off. He realized that the man was wearing a strange white and black mask. His eyes widened, and he took a step back out of the alley.

"A-aren't you that g-guy that's all over the n-news"? The man asked stepping back again. 

With a step forward, the obscured figure stepped out partially into the amber light of the street.

"Sure am," The man said taking theatrical a bow, "Joker at your service." 

He then noticed Joker extending his arm towards him with his pinkie finger sticking out.

"Don't leave me hanging, man", Joker pleaded.

After some time, the man reluctantly extended his own arm and wrapped his pinkie around his, signifying an unbreakable promise.

"Hey but what's the big idea? Don't you target c-criminals or, or or s-something?" He asked lowering his arm. 

"Funny enough you should say that". Joker was now fully out of the alley. "You see, I've got a friend. of mine, and they told me all of your dirty little secrets, Hachiro Benjiro leader of the Hachiro Raiders."

Hachiro winced at his second life laid bare.

"Look punk," Hachiro said straightening up slightly, "You got the wrong idea messing with me. I've got ways of making people disappear. You're small fry to me. I could own you."

'Yeah that's right kid, back off. I run this area. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the BOSS,' Hachiro thought to himself.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Joker said dismissively, "Thanks, that's all I needed." 

Joker pulled out a small recorder from his pocket. Joker's face morphed to a devilish smile.

"W-wha-... you RECORDED me"? Hachiro yelled, "you're fucking DEAD!" 

Benjiro threw a jab at Joker's stupid shit-eating face, but instead of impacting his face, he was surprised when he hit nothing but air. 

Joker simply side-stepped Hachiro Benjiro, and with a swift motion, kicked his leg out from under him. 

He hit the ground with a dull thud.

Groaning and not exactly sure what just happened, Hachiro barely noticed a blurry Joker leaning over him. 

With a violent tug, Joker pulled the dazed Hachiro up by his arm.

"You know for the leader of a small-time yakuza branch, you sure fidget a lot when talking to people." 

"Wha-," Hachiro said regaining his bearings.

"Shhhhhhhh, You've got some confessions to make," Joker announced, his lips curling into a fiendish smile.

Hachiro gazed up at Joker; one lone thought breaching the foggy cloud of his mind: This guy... is the fucking Devil.

•••••••••

"Wanted Yakuza crime lord Hachiro Benjiro, turned himself in this morning in a bizarre spectacle that still has police officers scratching their heads. One officer was quoted as saying 'it was the darnest thing, he was cryin' and shakin' and confessin' right there in the middle of the street! I'm surprised nobody hit him'. Officials still have no word on whether these charges will-." The television clicked off.

Niijima Makoto deflated, elbows on her kitchen table, rubbing her temples as she sat down the remote. She really shouldn't make rubbing her temples a habit. Her older sister did it constantly whether it be from work-related stress or Makoto's own antics.

"This Joker guy is really making things easy for me," She said out loud. To no one.

"Oh yeah," Makoto sighed, "I moved out 5 years ago." Pushing herself up from the table, she decided she was going to travel down to the precinct. She was going to have some questions for this Hachiro-guy.

She soon found out, however, that she wasn't the only one. 

"I know you wanna get in, Detective Niijima, but somebody's already questionin' him." The bumbling officer explained scratching the back of his neck. 

The police station was bustling with reporters and journalists, all too eager to get to latest scoop on "The Phantom Thief's" latest target.

Being an actual detective seemed to get her nowhere as it took her a good 10 minutes just to get into the building. Only for her to be stopped by this buffoon of an officer. The same one that made the statement on television. 

“Officer Iwao, I can assure you that it is imperative that I get inside. I should not have to stress this man’s potential importance to my, no, OUR case. Does that ring a bell? The one the Commissioner tasked me with for our department?” Makoto could feel the anger boiling up inside her. 

Ten minutes of shuffling and shoving past glorified paparazzi just to be stopped by this donut-shoveling pound cake

She took a deep breath, and made her face as neutral as possible, despite wanting to topple this human meatball.

“Look, Iwao, I need to be inside that room next, as soon as possible. And sooner.”

“B-but Detective, I-I can’t-” Officer Iwao started.

“I’m in that room next!” Makoto interrupted, causing the poor officer to shrink back in fright.

She cleared her throat and strode to the nearest seat just as the door started to open; Makoto shot back up to her feet.

The door swung open and who stepped out made Makoto’s pulse freeze.

If the black heels and business suit didn’t confirm it for Makoto, the thick locks of silvery hair that came with them did.

For the smallest of seconds, as Niijima Sae stepped out of the interrogation room, Makoto and Sae locked eyes with each other. 

Sae stops; her eyes hardening.

“Makoto.”

...

“Sae.”

...

“Congratulations on the promotion.”

…

“I’ve been a detective for almost a year, Sae.”

…

“Has it been a year already? This Joker character has really been eating up my time hasn’t it?”

... 

“Joker’s only been active for four months, Sae.”

…

 

“Ah, I see. Well don’t let me stop you from investigating him as well, I need to get going anyway.” Sae finishes as she starts walking away.

Makoto’s eyes widen. “Wait, Sae!”

Sae huffs and turns around, “Yes?”

“You’re investigating Joker too”? Makoto starts,” Perhaps we could, I don’t know, compare findings?”

“Well, what do you have?” Sae fully turned around.

“O-oh, well you see… I’m just starting my proper investigation today.” Makoto’s cheeks flushed, embarrassed.

“So in other words, you have nothing”? Sae shot sharply, “Makoto, this isn’t high school, there are no study buddies or library dates. We’ve got a rampant thief on the loose, for Christ’s sake!”

Makoto flinches slightly at her older sister’s pointed insults. Sae always thought she was too liberal with her time in high school, despite her graduating top of her class. Makoto should be used to her spats by now, but they never get any easier.

Sae takes a breath to calm herself, rubbing her right temple.

“Makoto, if you find something that might blow this case open, by all means, call me. You know my office hours. Don’t call on Fridays and Saturdays bef-”.

“And Saturdays before ten, I know.” Makoto interrupted exasperatedly. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got shit to do.” 

Makoto walked into the interrogation room and closed the door roughly. 

Makoto rarely cursed, but Sae just made it all bubble out of her. Makoto heaved a heavy sigh and sat down in the chair in front of Hachiro.

“Hello,” Hachiro Benjiro started.

“Shut it,” Makoto blurted rubbing her temples vigorously for the second time today. God, she was becoming Sae.

She snapped out of it and slammed an open hand onto the table.

“You’re gonna start from the beginning.” Makoto ordered, “Now.”


	2. Take Them Out, Shuffle Them

“Oh yeah...” he huffed. “You like that don’t you”?

He punctuated his words with a loud SLAP.

“You better start speaking up or else your shot is gone.” He growled, angered by her silence.

“Y-yeah I like it,” She strained, her voice hoarse.

‘NO, you LOVE it; because you love ME!’ He thought to himself, sweat beating down his forehead.

She was straddling him, head upturned, staring at the ceiling. He was surprised that she wasn’t looking behind him. In his lofty penthouse apartment, the view of Tokyo’s nightscape was gorgeous.

He could tell she hated this; he knew they all did. It didn’t matter to him, though. As far he was concerned, this was a small price to pay for potential stardom.

“Miko, look at me. Please.” He made his voice sound as tender as possible. It was hard considering it took all in his power not to rip her clothes off. 

Miko looked down at him flinching slightly, as if she just remembered what she was doing and who she was with.

“Miko, it’s OK,” He started. “All the greatest idols did this. Not because they felt they had to, but because of love.” 

He smiled kindly, “The greatest idols wanted nothing more than to spread their love. For Japan, and for their fans. And Miko… ” He was laying it on thick now.

“...I’m your biggest fan,” He finished as he locked eyes with her. 

He dragged her face to him by her chin and kissed her, sloppily.

‘That’ll get her motivated,’ He mused in his head. 

But just then, a loud set of knocks jarred against the door.

BANG BANG BANG  
... 

BANG BANG BANG

He threw Miko off of him and adjusted his slacks.

He whipped towards her, “Stay under the desk and don’t make a sound. Your career depends on it.” He buttoned up his blazer and adjusted his tie as he walked to the door.

He threw the door open, “There better be a good explan-.” His shout was interrupted as he was shoved back into the penthouse proper.

He landed straight on his tailbone, “AUGH- WHAT THE HELL? Just WHO in the HELL do you think you are?”

Finally looking at his assailant, he found his answer.

A tall figure in a black trench coat, gloves as red as rubies, adorned with black and white mask.

“Phantom Thief!” He gasped scrambling backwards. 

He’d seen the pictures on the internet. Blurry photos, of a dark figure mid-jump between rooftops, scaling buildings, and breaking into houses. Always wearing red gloves and that impish mask, but he was supposed to be a myth, like Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster.

“Y-you’re real?” The man squeaked out.

“Yeah, and right now, I wish YOU weren’t.” Joker stated. 

“I see you.” Joker said abruptly looking towards the desk..

“H-huh?” The man asked, heart hammering in his chest.

“Not you… her.” 

A soft yelp was heard from under the L-shaped office desk.

The man growled, getting caught was always messy. He’d just have to talk down this Joker character. Maybe slide him a few thousand yen.

Miko shakily stood up from under the desk, “P-please don’t hurt me.”

Joker’s hardened face softened just an inch.

“Nobody’s gonna hurt you anymore.” The Phantom Thief said as he strode over to her.

Joker reached into his trench coat as he stopped in front of Miko.

She flinched and braced for whatever horrible weapon he must’ve been pulling out of his coat.

At the sight of this, Joker’s motions slowed as he pulled out a little stack of yen.

“It’s alright, here, take this.” Joker started as he handed her the bills, “Call a cab, and go home… also I’d suggest hiring an agent if you can. Having one can better filter out the slimy ones.”

Miko gingerly took the yen and held it against her chest. Her breathing was still uneven from the panic, but she was calming down.

Joker walked her towards the door.

As they passed, the man shouted, “If you walk out that door, Miko, you’ll NEVER be an idol. I’ll make sure of it.”

At this both Miko and Joker stopped their walk, Miko froze completely.

Joker, however, spun around on the ball of his foot and delivered a square kick straight to the man’s bottom jaw.

“AUGH!” The man shouted as he collapsed on the floor in pain.

Miko gasped at the attack.

Joker turned and faced her, “Your career is not worth sacrificing your safety and dignity. He is scum, don’t listen.”

“H-he told me that all the great idols did that,” Miko started.

“I’m willing to bet he doesn’t know a single idol. He just wants the fuck you, Miko.” Joker said bluntly.

Miko flinched and she shakily made steps towards the door. 

As Miko and Joker exited into the hallway that lead to the penthouse, she gasped as she saw a body of one of the guards on the ground. 

“Don’t worry he’s unconscious. He’ll wake up with nothing more than a headache… probably.” Joker assured.

“I guess this is where I thank you?” Miko said facing Joker trying to ignore the body.

“No, this is the part where you flag a cab and head home.” Joker demanded as he fished into his jacket again; this time pulling out a business card the same color as his gloves. 

“If you must thank me, this is the number you need to call. Stay safe and get out of here.” Joker commanded as he handed her the card.

Miko took the card and entered the elevator at the end of the hallway.

Joker smiled to himself as he waited to be sure Miko left.

Once he was sure, he turned back and entered the penthouse. 

The man was gone from the floor he collapsed on just prior. Now he was under his desk pressing the emergency alarm button under his desk.

“God dammit! Where is security?” The man cursed.

“You’re wasting your time. I cut the alarm line way before I entered your room.” Joker said nonchalantly and he sat himself on top of the desk. 

“Oh god, HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HE’S TRYING TO KILL ME!” The man shouted hoping he would be saved by someone, anyone.

“Your guards are dead.” Joker stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Wha-”

“Kidding, they’re unconscious and won’t be waking up anytime soon.” Joker said smile gracing his lips. “And before you try, the two floors directly under you are completely empty.”

“Those are corporate offices. How did you-.” The man started.

“It’s one in the morning, Shigeru Seiichi, they went home.” Joker said.

“No it’s only ten!” Shigeru exclaimed. “Those floors are full of people!” 

Shigeru looked at his desk clock.

...1:25

“Time flies when you extort women for sex, huh?” Joker quipped, siding off the desk.

“It’s just you and me, that's unless, you want to be saved by Tokyo’s pavement.” The Phantom Thief said gesturing to the window.

“You’d think I’d actually jump?” Shigeru scoffed.

“Oh believe me Mr. Shigeru. Once I’m done with you, you’re gonna wish you’d jumped.” Joker seethed.

“Try me.” Shigeru was getting pissed.

“Simple, confess.”

Shigeru already knew that’s what Joker wanted. It’s all he ever wants.

“No.” Shigeru Seiichi answered.

“...OK.” Joker shrugged and walked towards the door.

“What just like that?,” Shigeru stood dumbfounded. He escaped the Demon’s Demon just by refusing to confess? Kinda anticlimactic.

“Oh yeah, almost forgot,” Joker said turned around, reaching into his person. In a twirl of silver and black, Shigeru was looking down the barrel of a handgun.

“It’s simple math, really,” Joker announced as he flipped the safety off. “One trigger pull plus one forehead, and I can skip the confession step entirely.” He pressed the cold chrome piece into Shigeru’s forehead.

‘I recognize this model,’ Shigeru thought to himself. ‘It’s a Desert Eagle! This kid is about to blast a dinner plate-sized hole through my head!’ 

“Sort of unrelated, Shigeru, but I met God once. Man, let me tell you, I was… disappointed.” Joker rambled. “Ironically enough, I figure he’s gonna say the exact same thing when he sees you.”

The handgun pressed deeper against his forehead.

“OK, OK! Please!” tears welled up as Shigeru begged for his life.

“I confess! I force girls to have sex with me in exchange for a chance at stardom. I’ve drugged, beaten, and even killed a few! Just please… please!” Shigeru broke down into sobs. 

“Are you satisfied Phantom Thief?” Shigeru choked out.

“Almost,” Joker fished out a recorder and clicked it off. “You’re not going to confess here.”

Joker pulled the gun away and grabbed a rag off the desk and started rubbing the barrel of the gun. 

Revealing an orange tip.

“That gun is not real?!” Shigeru exclaimed.

“Yep it's an air soft, expensive, but air soft.” Joker finished cleaning the fake gun and strode towards Shigeru Seiichi.

“You little shit!-” Shigeru tried to pounce onto Joker but was met with cold metal against his cheek.

Shigeru impacted the ground and started to fade from consciousness. 

“The gun’s got a nice weight to it, doesn’t it? Like I said-” 

Joker knelt over an unconscious Shigeru. “Expensive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely familiar with the rating system, so I'm not sure if this with make it explicit or not. For now I will keep it rated Mature, but this about as bad as it gets. 
> 
> Any feedback again is appreciated! 
> 
> Hope this chapter wasn't too much. I feel like the situation doesn't diverge that far from what the games establish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you are so inclined, leaving feedback would be much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks Again!
> 
> -Carpet_Church


End file.
